


[VID] Renegades

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [62]
Category: Roar (TV)
Genre: Community - Freeform, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Rebellion, Video, punching oppressors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: This is OUR home.
Series: vids by bironic [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[VID] Renegades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Vid Q&A!
> 
>  **Did the world really need another vid set to this song?**  
>  Obviously, yes.
> 
>  **What is this show???**  
>  In ~~1997~~ 400 A.D., young Heath Ledger leads a ragtag group of sort-of-Celts, including Vera Farmiga, in a fight against Roman incursion.
> 
>  **Is that Keri Russell in there for a hot second?**  
>  Yes. Yes, it is.
> 
>  **Any warnings?**  
>  Canon-typical violence. Brief animal harm (military horses tripped). One sequence uses clips that had a jerky frame rate in the source (~2:07-2:17).

[Renegades](https://vimeo.com/386854383) from bironic on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
